


Past

by Athena_Phoenix



Series: Ring and Totem [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of three moments in the lives of Green Lantern and Vixen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the JLU episode "Initiation." 
> 
> Fanfic 100 prompt: School

Though Mari had pushed herself to her limit in training, Green Lantern had only barked more orders. Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard his voice.

"Keep it up, Vixen, and you might survive your first mission."

She looked back to glare at him, then kept walking. "Thanks."

Supergirl approached her in the hallway. "That's a compliment. GL was a Marine. He's tough."

"I'm flattered."

"I think he likes you."

"Yeah. Right."

"I think you like him."

"That arrogant –" She paused, considering. "He _does_ have a nice –"

"I'm flattered."

Mari turned, and saw his slight smile.


End file.
